ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Transformers: Heroic Adventures
''Transformers: Heroic Adventures ''is an upcoming cartoon animated TV television series which set in 2018 or 2019 or 2020 and will serve an as replacement to Transformers: Robots in Disguise (2015 TV Series) when its is over. Synopsis Characters Autobots Main Autobots Team Prime Founding Members *Optimus Prime (Brian Blooms): *Lancer (Spethanie Sheh): *Jazz (Phil LaMarr): *Bumblebee/Goldbug (Johnny Yong Bosch): *Elita-One (Grye DeLisle-Girffin): *Chromia (Laura Bailey): *Jetfire (Troy Baker): *Ironhide (Travis Willingham): Future Members *Prowl (Alan Tudky): *Hound (Chris Cox): *Arcee (Kari Wahlgren): *Roadblock (Rino Romano): *Skids (Logan Grove): *Mudflap (Sam Lavagnino): *Windblade (Kelly Wu): *Blaster (Kevin Michael Richardson): **Steeljaw (Dee Bradley Baker): *Bulkhead (John DiMaggio): Elite Guard *Ultra Magnus (Michael Ironside): *Warpath (Jamieson Price): *Longarm (Daran Norris): *Strongarm (Constane Zimmer): *Wheeljack (Christopher Swindle): *Crossblades (Tom Kenny): *Getaway (David Kaye): Wreckers *Springer (Will Friedle): *Impactor (Christopher Daniel Barnes): *Leadfoot (John DiMaggio): *Twin Twist (Bill Fagerbakke): *Roadbuster (Ron Bottitta): *Whirl (Daran Norris): *Rack'n'Ruin (Robn Paulsen): *Topspin (Mikey Kelley): *Broadside (Jess Harnell): *Seaspary (Michael Dorn): *Pyro (J.B. Blanc): Dinobots *Grimlock (Gregg Berger): *Slug (Patrick Warburton): *Snarl (Sam Reigel): *Swoop (Mark Allen Steward): *Sludge (Fred Tatasciore): *Slash (Dee Bradley Baker): Aerialbots *Silverbolt (Patrick Seitz): *Fireflight (Marc Worden): *Slingshot (Tom Kenny): *Air Raid (Liam O'Brien): *Windrazor (Colleen Villard): *Skydive (Jeff Bennett): *Superion (Jamieson Price): Sparkabots *Fizzle (Travis Willingham): *Sizzle (Tom Kenny): *Guzzle (Charlie Schlatter): *Sparkatitan (Rob Paulsen): Tirggerbots *Backstreet (Fred Tatasciore): *Dogfight (Jeff Bennett): *Rotorstorm (Ted Biaselli): *Override (Sumalee Montano): *Ripraw (Tom Clarke Hill): Technobots *Scattershot (Wally Wingert): *Strafe (David Kaye): *Nosecone (Diedrich Bader): *Lightspeed (Robin Atkin Downes): *Afterburner (Jason Marsden): *Computron (Andy Midler): Protectobots *Hot Spot (Crispin Freeman): *Blades (Parvesh Cheena): *Streetwise (Alex Skuby): *Groove (John DiMaggio): *First Aid (Frank Stallone): *Defensor (Eric Bauza and John DiMaggio): Throttlebots *Rollbar (Jeremy Shada): *Chase (D.C. Dougles): *Searchlight (James Horan): *Widelord (Billy West): *Freeway (Ray Stevenson): Omnibots *Ovedrive (James Masters): *Camshaft (): *Downshift (): Buildbots * Wedge (Build Man in Japan) (Jason Douglas): * Heavy Lord (Build Typhoon in Japan) (Daran Norris): * Hightower (Build Cyclone in Japan) (Ray Stevenson): * Landmine (Build Hurricane in Japan) (Yuri Lowenthal): * Landfill (Build King in Japan) (Keith Ferguson): Monsterbots *Doublecross (Dave Wittenberg): *Grotusque (Billy West): *Repugnus (Roger Rose): Maximals *Leobreaker (Sam Riegel): *Rhinox (Kevin Michael Richardson): *Airazor (Ashley Johsnon): *Armordillo (Greg Cipes): *Rattrap (Phil LaMarr): *Cheetor (Josh Keaton): *Blackarachnia (Cree Summer): Autobot Headmasters * Fortress Maximus (David Kaye): * Fastlane (Craig Strong): * Hardhead (Corey Burton): * Cerebros (Plasma in Japan) (Paul Riggs): * Cloudraker (Tara Strong): Autobot Targetmasters * Pointblank (): ???. As a triple changer, he transforms into a futuristic semi-truck/a dragon with angel wing similar to Toothless from Dreamworks Dragons. * Peacemaker (Paul Riggs): ???. Transforms into a futuristic similar to the Light Cycle from Tron. * Crosshairs (): ???. Transforms into a futuristic * Sureshot (): ???. Transforms into a futuristic * Spoilsport (): ???. Transforms into a futuristic helicaptor. * Pinpointer (Pointech in Japan) (Keith Ferguson): An Autobot Targetmaster-like gentleman who is the smartest member of the team. He not afraid of shooting and fighting. Transforms into a futuristic race car. Other Autobots Decepticons Main Decepticons The Nemesis Crew Founding Members *Megatron/Galvatron (David Kaye as Megatron, Frank Welker as Galvatron): *Shockwave (David Solobov): *Starscream (Steven Blum): *Blackout (Nolan North): *Soundwave (Isaac C. Singleton, Jr.): **Ravage (Frank Welker): **Laserberk (Frank Welker): **Rumble (Tom Kenny): **Frenzy (Reno Wilson): *Knock Out (Daran Norris): *Over-Run (Christopher Swindle): *Lockdown (Lance Henrikson): Future Members Insecticons Construticons * Scrapper (Tom Kenny): * Scavenger (Reno Wilson): * Mixmaster (Jeff Bennett): * Hook (Thomas F. Wilson): * Long Haul (Jim Cummings): * Bonecrusher (Rick D. Wasserman): * Devastator (Charlie Adler): Combaticons *Onslsught (Brad Davidorf): *Brawl (Tony Salerno): *Blast Off (Keith Silverstein): *Swindle (Fred Willard): *Vortex (Dave Boat): *Bruticus (Steven Ashton Frank): Stunticons *Motormaster (Liam O'Brien): *Drag Strip (Nolan North): *Breakdown (Adam Bladwin): *Wildrider (Travis Willingham): *Dead End (Chris Patton): *Menasor (Tom Kane): Terrorcons *Hun-Grrr (Keith David): *Blot (Mark Hamill): *Cutthroat (Rob Paulsen): *Rippersnapper (Roger Rose): *Sinnertwin (Fred Tatasciore): *Abominus (Dee Bradley Baker and Ian Hecox): Triggercons *Crankcase (S. Scoot Bullock): *Ruckus (Ted Biaselli): *Windsweeper (A.J. Buckley): Seacons Firecons Predacons * Nemesis Breaker (Brian Jepson): The heartless, ruthless, and shamless leader of the Predacons. He care about his teammates. Also like to be an gentleman to his team. He have a strong rivalry with both Grimlock and Optimus Prime. As a triple changer, he transforms into a rhinoceros beetle/tyrannosaurus-rex. * Razorclaw (Fred Tatasciore): He likes Nemesis Breaker. But, a little tiny bit more heartless, ruthless, and shameless second-in-command of the Predacons. He has razor-like claw to cut thought buildings, trees and even, the Autobots. Transforms into a lion. * Waspinator (Scott McNeil): ???. Transforms into a wasp. * Manterror (Scott McNeil): ???. Transforms into a mantis. * Divebomb (Ben Diskin): The cool one. He seem too cool to his teammates sometimes. He ever more fly fasts than Waspinator. Transforms into a bald eagle. * Tantrum (Corey Burton): The Predacon brute who is kinda not smart at sometimes. Transforms into a bull. * Predaking (Peter Mensah): The combine form of all the Predacons. Thanks to both Waspinator and Divebomb, he can fly. Decepticon Headmasters * Scorponok (Steven Blum): * Mindwipe (Kevin Convoy): * Grimwing (Robert Kraft): * Weirdwolf (Andy Milder): * Skullcrusher (Richard Epcar): Decepticon Targetmasters * Slugslinger (Jason Douglas): * Misfire (Brian Jepson): * Triggerhappy (Daran Norris): * Calibrust (Jason Douglas): * Aimless (Jim McClellan): * Blowpipe (Oded Fehr): Other Decepticons Humans Main Humans *Spike Witwicky (Anthony Padilla): An 17-year-old high school student who is ever Parents' dream by always during his homeworks, he never lies, never get into troubles and his teacher trust him completely, he always help his sister with problems, he and Jo are the family's favorite and Clacny's favorite. Than, one sunny day while at Summer, he and his family finds the Autobots and the Decepticons and both free them from their long coma! *Jo Witwicky (Miranda Cosgrove): Spike's 16-year old sister who is having an hard life with school. She and Spike are the family's favorite and Isabella's favorite. Than, one sunny day while at Summer, she and her family finds the Autobots and the Decepticons and both free them from their long coma! Also, she have an crush on Spike's best friend, Conner, but, she is so nervous when she try to ask him out to a date. Also, she is an hugh fan of Taylor Swift and Rachel Platten. *Clancy Witwicky (Frank Welker): Spike and Jo's father and Isabella's husband. He favorite son is Spike. *Isabella Witwicky (Tabitha St. Germain): Spike and Jo's mother and Clancy's wife. Her favorite daughter is Jo. *Conner Stark (Ian Hecox): Spike's best friend who is the same age at him and they always best friend when they was kids! He sorta likes Spike, he always get help from Spike. *Carly Spencer (Tara Strong): Spike's love-interest-turn-girlfriend. She is the same as Spike and also one of Jo's friend. *Wyatt Rogerson (Roger Craig Smith): One of Spike's friend who is smart and he IQ level is 155. *Sari Sundac (Cree Summer): One of Jo's friend and the daughter of Clancy's best friend, Isaac Sundac. *Daniel "Danny" Stark (Jeff Bennett): Conner and Gia's father and May's husband. He sometimes do something crazy while helping the Autobots. * Gia Stark (Tabitha St. Germain): Conner's sister and Danny and May's daugther. She always acting brave, Gia is good friend with Jo. * Mayden "May" Stark (Vanessa Marshell): She is the mother of Conner and Mia and Danny's wife. Other Humans *Isaac Sundac (Keith David) Sari's over-protective father and Clancy's old childhood friend. * Other Transformers *Unicron (John Nobel): *Sideways (John DiMaggio): Unicron's son. Crew Directors: David Hartman, Gary Conard, Makoto Fuchigami, Yutaka Kagama, Kalvin Lee, Butch Hartman, Shunji Oga, Naoto Hasimoto, Kentero Mizumo, Ben Jones, Yoshio Chatani, Jay Oliva, Sam Rigester, Todd Waterman, Ciro Nieli, Staunt Nigoghossian, Irineo Maramba and Matt Youngberg Writers: Marty Isenberg, Stan Bertowitz, Nicole Dubuc, Scott Perteson, Sib Ventress, Guy Toubes, Marsha Griffin, Dean Stefan, John Loy, Michael Ryan, Adam Beechen, Mairghread Scott, Rich Fogel, Steven Melching, Duane Capizzi, Len Uhley, Daivd McDermott, Derek Dressler and Zac Aktinson Producers: Butch Hartman, Adam Beechen, Vincent Aniceto and Gary Conard Executive Producers: Sam Regeister, Mark Banker, Butch Hartman, Steve Marmel, Kevin Sullivan, Marty Isenberg, Alex Krutzman, Brian Hohlfield, Roberto Orci, Mark Williams, Frank Molieri, Jeff Kline and Brian Goldner Story Editor: Marty Isenberg, Voice Director: Andrea Romano Music by: Noam Kaniel Animation Studio: Atomic Cartoons, Mook Animation, Vision Animation Episodes Click Here Toy Line TBA... Channels *Cartoon Network (USA) *TV Tokyo (Japan) *Teletoon (Canada) *Cartoon Network (Latin America) *Canal J (France) *Rede Globo (Brazil) *ABC3 (Australia) *SET One (South Korea) *Super-RTL (Germany) *Cartoon Network (Philippines) Category:Transformers Category:Transformers series Category:TV Series Category:TV Shows Category:Television Series Category:Cartoons Category:Animation Category:Cartoon Network Category:Cartoon Network shows Category:Warner Bros. Animation